1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a workpiece delivering device for a machine, more particularly to a workpiece delivering device that can be used as a handle for a machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surface shaping machine is employed to form a desired surface on a wooden workpiece. Normally, the wooden workpiece is fed twice to the surface shaping machine so that the desired surface can be formed on opposite sides of the wooden workpiece. To facilitate forming of the desired surface on a second side of the wooden workpiece, a workpiece delivering device is usually installed on a top face of the surface shaping machine so that the workpiece can be conveniently delivered from an output end back to an input end of the surface shaping machine.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional surface shaping machine 10 is shown to have a top face 11 provided with a workpiece delivering device which includes three parallel rotatable cylinders 12 that project upwardly relative to the top face 11. When processing a wooden workpiece 1, the wooden workpiece 1 is fed to the surface shaping machine 10 via an input end 13 of the latter. After one side of the wooden workpiece 1 has undergone shaping by the machine 10, the wooden workpiece 1 is provided on the workpiece delivering device to deliver the wooden workpiece 1 back to the input end 13 of the machine 10 for shaping a second side of the wooden workpiece 1.
Note that the conventional surface shaping machine 10 is not provided with a handle on the top face 11 since the handle may obstruct movement of the cylinders 12, thereby affecting the workpiece delivering operation of the latter. Thus, handles 14 (only one is shown) are usually installed on two opposite sides of the machine 10 to permit moving of the machine 10 from one location to another. However, the surface shaping operation only requires one operator, and the surface shaping machine 10 is sufficiently light to enable one person to carry the same. Since the machine 10 is relatively wide such that one person is prevented from grasping the two handles 14, the operator of the machine 10 has to rely on another person to help him move the machine 10.